It's Time To Duel!
by KoBRe LaiR
Summary: Takes Place Directly After The Ancient Egypt Ark. The Nameless Pharaoh Knows His Name And Has Got His Memories Back, But Yami Still Senses Something Wrong; His Destiny Is Not Yet Complete. The Time Has Come To Seal The Shadow Realm Once Again. NEW! 5-7
1. BEATING OF A NEW SHADOW PT 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters. I also down't own this fanfic. I am posting it because I thought it is cool. I am going to try to stay in contact with the person who wrote it. It is a cool fanfic.  
  
A/N: Takes Place Directly After The Ancient Egypt Ark. The Nameless Pharaoh Knows His Name And Has Got His Memories Back, But Yami Still Senses Something Wrong; His Destiny Is Not Yet Complete. The Time Has Come To Seal The Shadow Realm Once Again.  
  
Chapter 1: Beating Of A New Shadow.  
  
Yami has recovered his long long memories, but a new danger lurks behind every corner... Will the Pharaoh's memory of his Ancient past be enough to help him win against this diabolical new threat?  
  
"PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH! "You're Bakura!" "Yes Pharaoh... Take the Millennium Eye and the Millennium Ring. I will help you on your path to find your memories..." -- "I am Bobasa, servant of Master Shadi. I am of the Tombkeeper Clan... Pharaoh... Time to unlock your memories..." - "Pharaoh! I, the Thief Bakura, challenge you to a duel!" -- "Now Pharaoh, prepare as I place all 7 Millennium Items within the sarcophagus, and reawaken Zork Necrophedius!" -- "Zork Necrophedius!!! Meet... YOUR END!" -- "Hey Yami, good job in there..." "I couldn't have done it without you Yugi." -- "I now know who I am, I now know my past. And now it is time for my real destiny to begin. I have a feeling that something else from my past will come back to haunt me... But I'll be ready for it!"  
  
Darkness filled the cold room, the moonlight shining in through the uppermost windows, down onto a young boy, asleep in his bed, with the ever- powerful Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck by chain. Inside the depths of the mysterious Millennium Puzzle, deep within its chambers and walls of brick and rock, slept the form of the Nameless Pharaoh, or not so more Nameless, as he knew his name; Yami. Yami has once been a capable ruler in Egypt 5000 years ago, but when his people started worshipping dark powers, he had to make a choice. And with the tomb thief Bakura attacking his palace every few days, Yami had little time for consideration. He sealed away the Shadow Powers and sealed himself within the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi Muto had received the Puzzle from his grandfather, and when he unlocked it, or rather put it together, as it was smashed to bits, he became infused with the soul of Yami, the brave Pharaoh who saved the world 5000 years ago.  
  
Even though Yami had only a few hours ago, recovered his lost memories from his days as Pharaoh, by unleashing the powers of the Millennium Puzzle and the 3 Egyptian God Cards; Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor, The Winged Dragon Of Ra; he slept relatively calm, as he knew in his head that nothing could get to him in this world, as all the danger he had experienced had happened in his own Memory World, a detailed reincarnation, a memory in which you could relive over and over again. Zork Necrophedius had been destroyed, and the menacing Bakura had disappeared. Yami suspected that he had given up on his quest, of course without Zork by his side, Bakura would have no more power, as he had handed over his Millennium Items to Yugi, in good faith of course to show that he was loyal to the Pharaoh, and that he would help him regain his memories. Wrong. Bakura would never do something like that. Of course he had a plan. And that plan was executed long ago, when he sealed a portion of his soul within the Millennium Puzzle itself, when Yugi had reluctantly tried to remake it after Marik Ishtar had controlled Bandit Keith with his Millennium Rod, and smashed the Puzzle to bits. But Bakura's plan failed, Yami's Memory finished itself, and all was back the way it should be. And now Yami slept waiting unaware for the danger that was soon to hit him.  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning to a terrible sight. His grandpa. He scared Yugi, so that he nearly fell off of his bed. Yugi got up, rubbing his head, where he had hit it against his bedside lamp.  
  
"Hey grandpa..." Yugi said through a yawn.  
  
But his grandfather didn't seem to notice. He was only interested in one thing; The Millennium Puzzle Box. Yugi looked from him to the Box, and then gave him a worried and disapproving look.  
  
"Grandpa..."  
  
"OH Please Yugi! I'm sure Yami won't mind!" he cried at the top of his lungs, grabbing Yugi's hands in his. "Please! Can I sell them in the shop! Imagine how much money we would get!? And besides you've already used it to unlock the Pharaoh's Memories..."  
  
Yugi gave his grandpa another disapproving look. "No. We worked hard for these in Battle City! And even though to us they're only very powerful cards now... still..." He hung his head, and snatched back the Puzzle box from his grandfather.  
  
Grandpa hung his head in shame. "You're right I'm sorry. I suppose having the world #1 live upstairs is publicity enough right?" he let out a false laugh. "Okay then..." he turned to walk away. "Oh, by the way you're late for school."  
  
Yugi erupted off of his bed, and ran passed his smiling grandfather as fast as he possibly could.  
  
Yugi burst into the classroom, ripped his backpack off and rocketed into his chair, just as the bell rang. He sat there for a minute, panting heavily, while the teacher called roll, staring disapprovingly at the top of his head as he jerked his books out of his bag. At his name the tall blond boy sitting behind him kicked him in the ankle, and Yugi's hand flew up. The teacher, a stern older lady with her hair pulled up in a very severe bun and wearing a long out of date skirt and blouse, looked rather put-out that he had answered: if he hadn't he would have been late and earned himself a detention. Yugi suffered through math in silence, or rather, audible silence. In his head a very lively conversation was taking place.  
  
"Yugi... stop doing that! That answer is completely wrong! Oh now come on! There wasn't even math back in Egypt and I know better than you!"  
  
"Keep quiet! It wasn't just you there! We all had to go too! And it's easy for you, because it was your home once. To me it was just a strange place..." The teacher gave Yugi a disapproving look. Yami laughed. Yugi understood what was so funny, but he did not laugh. "It's easy for you, if you get bored, you can just go to sleep. If I tried, that old hawk would probably poke me with her meter-stick." Yugi nodded towards the strutting teacher, pointing out equations on the blackboard with a long wooden meter- stick, and shivered.  
  
Fortunately, before Yami had time to reply to this, the bell rang and the class sprang to life and ran out the door past the squawking teacher.  
  
Yugi was quickly herded by Tea over to a table where Joey and Tristan were already sitting. Yugi dropped his backpack on the ground beside the table bench and climbing over the bench so he could sit facing the table when he lost his balance and began to fall backwards. Tea grabbed his tray out of his hands, saving his food, making sure his milk didn't spill all over him and freeing his hands all in one move. Still, this didn't actually prevent Yugi from falling, and Joey reached across the table to grab him a few seconds too late. Yugi pulled himself off the lunchroom floor, ignoring the laughter coming from every table around him.  
  
"Good job, eh Yugi?" asked Yami, trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
The gang headed outside, as they did every day, and sat by their favorite tree. They had 30 minutes left of lunch, and Yugi used it to talk over the Memory World with Yami.  
  
Yami split himself from Yugi. "Well? What?"  
  
Yugi smirked. "I was just wondering... it seemed kinda strange to me that you had so many Ka... I mean, I thought you could only have one right? But you had like 6! And Seto had 2... What's the deal?"  
  
Yami smiled. "Yugi, remember... My original Ka was that of Kuribo... then the Gods appeared and I sealed them within the tablets... But I could also call them. That makes 4. But then don't forget Mana and Mahado. They sacrificed their Ka to me... That answers your question?" Yami smiled.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah... so that means that Seto's original Ka was that Gonzaburo thing... and he unlocked his Blue Eyes from that girl..." Yugi turned to Joey and his friends, and it turned out that they were talking about the Memory World also.  
  
"Yeah... I kicked butt in 'dat Memory World!" said Joey, trusting a fist in the air.  
  
Tea looked shocked. "What!? All you did was get scared when people walked right through you!"  
  
Joey sunk his head into his arms, trying to ignore the laughter of his friends. Yugi smiled. The bell rang, and they headed up towards their lockers, getting ready for English class.  
  
Yugi approached his locker slowly; he was still talking to Yami in his head. Tea was yelling at Joey, while Tristan stood transfixed at Tea.  
  
"What!? No way you could have a Millennium Item. As Bobasa said. Only those with a connection to the Ancient Past can control one. And you're just a blonde show off!" she kept her voice down a bit though, so others couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
But Yami turned his head away from them, and looked out the window. Something was coming. He knew it. "AND THIS TIME, I'LL BE READY FOR IT!"  
  
» TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
With Yami's memories at hand, will he be able to uncover the secret that haunts his past? And what do these so-called 'Millennium Guardians' have to do with Bakura!? 


	2. BEATING OF A NEW SHADOW PT 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
EPISODE- 002 - BEATING OF A NEW SHADOW. PT. 2  
  
"PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH!""Morning Grandpa..." "Morning Yugi... GOD CARDS! PLEASE Yugi! You've already got Yami's Memories back! Please Can I sell them!?" "No! They're still powerful cards in our deck!" "Okay you're right... by the way, you're late for school." -- "Smart move Yugi. Falling off your chair... funny..." "Oh man Yugi! I want The Millennium Key! How cool is it!?" "Joey!? No way," cried Tea. "Bobasa said that only a person with an Ancient connection can hold one. And you're just YOU!" "Yugi..." "Yes Yami, I feel it too. Whatever is coming this time..." "I'll Be Ready For It!"  
  
In a dark corner, Bakura sat, staring unhappily up at the metal roof of the warehouse, which was currently being pelted by rain. And an unhappy Bakura was a dangerous Bakura. Unfortunately, the rain meant that it wasn't a good idea to go outside, as Bakura didn't even want to think about how bad his hair looked when it got wet. And having 'fun' with the idiotic children he was stuck with was also not an option, as Yami was in the building, and Bakura was sick of dealing with the ex-pharaoh. It always ended in him getting banished to somewhere icky. He had also lost the dark power of Zork Necrophedius this time, so he did not dare strike again... until he was sure it would be worth it.  
  
So, he sat twiddling his thumbs, until he had the bright idea of looking in his weaker half's backpack where he found, as well as a binder of homework and an untouched lunch, an umbrella. Smiling in what could only be described as a very evil way, he quietly slipped outside and popped open the umbrella.  
  
The rain made a pleasant pattering noise against the fabric of his umbrella, and the glow of the streetlights made it look almost like falling gold. Of course, this beauty was lost on Yami Bakura, who was looking for someone to torment. He looked at the watch on his wrist; the glowing numbers told him that it was currently 1:54. Who was he going to find on the streets at eleven at night in a monsoon? The answer soon presented itself, in the form of one man, dressed in armour-like clothes, even with the manacles around his wrists. On either manacle thought, was the same symbol, a golden indent in the manacle that was shaped like a circle, with a triangle in its centre. He was a rather large man, with a cheeky, cocky grin.  
  
"Kepura... What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing out here, in this weather?" Bakura's tone was anything but concerned.  
  
"What? Oh yes Master. We believe now that the time to strike has begun. You have separated from the Puzzle, and now you have inhabited the body of your weaker self... but really? If you did this now, surely it must mean that your plan is to begin now..." Kepura was, understandably, a little distracted. He shuddered. "Bakura!" he cried, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Congratulations. You've managed to remember a three syllable name of someone who's been your idol for so long..." Bakura's voice dripped of sarcasm. Kepura nodded absentmindedly. "No, you fool, but you can give me YOUR SOUL! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Millennium Ring started to glow, and a light shot out of it, straight towards Kepura.  
  
Kepura opened the door to the corner store and stepped inside. The beam reflected off the glass of the door, and straight back at Bakura, hitting the ring in the centre. Bakura stared down at it. "That is NOT what I intended." A second later, Ryou was standing in his place, wondering why he was standing outside in an alleyway.  
  
Alone in the dimly lit office of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. sat the one and only Seto Kaiba. He sat in front of his laptop computer at his desk, scrambling through its contents with every click of a button. He winched at every stat that came in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes and then slammed shut the laptop, holding his head in the palm of his left hand.  
  
"Darn it!" he cried out loud, pushing 3 or so books off the desk and scrambling onto the floor. "I've got to find out how Yugi and that amateur Joey can summon the 2 remaining Legendary Dragons, Timaeus and Hellmos. I must add them to my deck!" he then got an idea. "Wait a minute," he said at last. He quickly opened his laptop again and checked the stats of the 3 Dragons. He smirked when he saw the result of all 3. "Ha-Ha... yes... Timaeus, Critias and Hellmos... If I fuse them all with my own cards... Critias and Crush Card... and Hellmos and one of my Blue Eyes... and then add the weapon to the Critias-Crush-Card-Monster, and then fuse that with Timaeus... Yes... The Ultimate Beast!" He let out a soulless laugh. "Time to go see Yugi..." and he hurried out of his office, and to the one place where Yugi could be at 2 O'clock in the afternoon: Domino High School.  
  
Normallys a union of 6 people would be thought of as a reunion or a get together of friends, but not if they were all wearing dark clothes with golden manacles and hieroglyphs all over the manacles. The 6 people, (5 men, 1 woman) all stood in a perfectly arranged circle.  
  
The tallest stepped forwards. "Now..." said Kepura. "Master Bakura has betrayed us... Just moments ago he tried to take my own soul, but I dodged in enough time and the blast refracted onto himself... But he is not gone... he'll be back. But I say we continue with the plan. It wasn't just for him. We were to get revenge on the Pharaoh who had thwarted our plan so many years ago... So are you all ready?" Kepura looked to the other 5. First to the dark man, bearing the manacles resembling the Millennium Key. He nodded curtly, and pulled down his hood from his cloak. Kepura then looked to the next one, the woman, who wore the manacles depicting the Millennium Eye. Kepura looked away to the next when she nodded too. The next, who sworn upon the Millennium Necklace nodded also, removing his hood. Kepura looked to Martis, who bore the scriptures of the Millennium Rod, and then looked over to the final one when he had nodded. Karim removed his hood and nodded. He smirked evilly. He had once served under Pharaoh Yami, but now... All 6 of them placed out their hands and began to chant in Ancient Heretic.  
  
'Mages Under The Sky, Wish To Hear Cries... Kepura, Karim... Injustice To All... Sehka And Secmenton... Will Kill Them All... Martis And Atenza... Shall Harm The Traitor... For Kishib Has Done Nothing But Baiter... Mages Under The Sky, Wish To Hear Cries... Arise From Darkness And Begin... Begin And Spread Your Fury... From Deep Within, Upon Our Foe!'  
  
Yugi stood in front of his locker still. Joey and Tea were still arguing about he whole Millennium Items thing. Tea just couldn't understand why Joey wanted one so bad.  
  
"Come on Tea! Think about it! A Millennium Item! I want 'dat Millennium Key! You can turn invisible..." he cried. Then he let out in an inaudible whisper, "Yeah... and I can explore girls minds and see if 'dey like me or not..." he smirked, obviously imagining something that Tea definitely didn't wan to know about.  
  
"Yugi..." said a voice from behind him. Kaiba stood there. "Don't say a word. Yugi, I need to ask you something. Would you come with me now?"  
  
"Kaiba? I've got school now..." said Yugi.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Fine. After school head to my company... There is something we need to discuss about Timaeus... you too Wheeler. You may be a duelling monkey, but this monkey controls Hellmos, so I need you too..." Kaiba turned to walk away.  
  
Then without any warning whatsoever, the ground began shaking like crazy. Books fell out of lockers, chairs in classrooms fell over, and everyone started screaming. Yami looked up into the sky through the window. Te sky had turned pitch black at 2 O'clock in the afternoon. Something was up, and Yami knew it.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi nodded to his friend. Yami split back into Yugi and the golden flashing began. Yugi's eyes faded and as if he was a hologram, another figure appeared with him. Yugi's mind spun madly, doing a mind shuffle. Yugi's thoughts and emotions changed, as did his attitude and perspective. Then he looked up. He was no longer Yugi. The rough and tough exterior proved that Yugi was now residing within the Millennium Puzzle. Yami was now in full control, with the glowing golden Millennium Symbol glowing upon his forehead. He smirked. But he had little time to comply, because the window in front of him shattered, and the wall collapsed; but there was no wall behind it, meaning that Yami fell straight outside, down Three-Storeys onto the cold hard concrete ground.  
  
Yugi's friends, and Kaiba too, ran to the hole in thew wall. Yami was falling. "YUUUGGIII!!" they all cried in unison. Then mysteriously Yugi's backpack began to glow. And Joey's did too. Kaiba looked at his arm, he was wearing a Duel Disk with his deck inserted. His deck was glowing. The glows erupted into a force that saved Yugi. Timaeus, Critias, and Hellmos stood perched upon the ground, with the body of the Pharaoh sitting upon their backs.  
  
Yami got down. He opened his eyes wider and fiercely. "Now... Timaeus... Hellmos... Critias..." he sure hoped this would work. "Attack the vortex of clouds now!" The 3 Legendary Dragon rose up and charged at the clouds. They each opened their mouths wide, and charged their blast to max. They fired each at the same times, and erupted the vortex into a million pieces. The sky changed from pitch black to just normal darkness. It was not over yet. And Yami knew that was true, when he turned around to find someone clapping at him.  
  
The man stopped abruptly. "Hello Pharaoh. It's good to see you again. I'd like to introduce myself. I am the Millennium Guardian: Kepura: Guardian of the Ring!"  
  
Kepura smirked. Yami saw the other 5 Guardian standing behind him. "And now I challenge you to a Duel... Nameless Pharaoh..." Yami reeled a bit.  
  
TO SETTLE THE SCORE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US 5,000 YEARS AGO!  
  
» TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------ 


	3. THE TRUTH OF DOOM PT 1

Disclaimer: Same as always _____________________________________________________________________ EPISODE- 003 - THE TRUTH OF DOOM. PT 1.  
  
"PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH! "What a pleasant surprise this is Kepura... What would you be doing out here and in the rain too?" "Master... Master Bakura, we all agreed that the plan should begin now... Okay?" "No. But how about I take your soul!" Kepura dodged and the beam refracted back upon Bakura. "This IS not what I had intended..." - "I've got to find out how Yugi and Joey summoned their Dragons, Timaeus and Hellmos... The way I can summon Critias is a mystery too... Wait! I know. Time top pay Yugi a little visit!" -- "YUUGGIII!!!" Yugi was falling out the window. Kaiba's deck and Joey's too, glowed and Yugi was protected. Timaeus, Critias and Hellmos fired a large blast at the vortex in the sky. "Good job Pharaoh. But now it is time to duel me. To settle the score for what you did to US 5000 years ago!" Yami glared down at Kepura. Kepura smirked towards the former Pharaoh. Yami looked behind him, as Tea, Tristan, Joey and Kaiba came running out of the High school Main Building. "Yugi! Who are 'dese creeps!?" Joey cried, getting read for a fight. Yami raised a hand at Joey. "No Joey. They want me. Let me do this alone..." Yami stepped forwards towards Kepura. Kepura smirked. "Well Pharaoh... I'm sure you're dying to know how we escaped..." Yami smirked. "That's funny. I do not seem to remember you at all. Some plan you had. Sneak up on me, and challenge me to a duel, but I don't even remember who you are. What a riot!" Yami let out a false laugh. Kepura's face twitched. "You won't be laughing for much longer Pharaoh... When I summon my Ultimate Beast, you will be destroyed! And the 7 Millennium Guardians will rule the world!" Kepura took off his cloak. He was wearing what appeared to be a Duel Disk, but much different. More similar to Kaiba's first model Duel Disk. It was just the Deck-Drive, with what appeared to be a Graveyard at the back. It had also what looked like holo-projectors upon its sides, instead of using the portable-projectors. Kepura smirked. "Well are you ready Pharaoh?" Yami cursed under his breath. He took off his backpack, and zipped it open. He pulled out his Duel Disk swiftly and threw the bag aside. He slid on his Duel Disk, and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dueling-deck. He then reached into his belt's pocket and pulled out he 3 most powerful cards of all: The Egyptian god cards. He shuffled them into his deck, and then slid his deck in the recognition slot. His Duel Disk flashed, and Yami looked up. Kepura smirked Game ON! "You know Pharaoh... I was really hoping hat you would remember me... It means that I can't have s much fun with you. You see I could have tormented you with the memories of what happened after you disappeared, but now I can't!" cried Kepura, drawing 5 cards from his deck. Yami drew his 5 cards and smirked, when Kepura had finished. "Oh yeah? Try me! Only yesterday did I unlock my memories! I travelled to my Memory World!" Kepura smirked. "And you think that would have made a difference? The Memory World showed you what happened in your Memory, but what I am referring to happened after your time..." He drew a card from his deck. "Ha... It seems I've drawn the perfect combo for this time... I place two cards face down," he slapped down his first card onto the only space on his Duel Disk, and in an instant it disappeared. He slapped down his second, and it too disappeared. Two holograms appeared on the field in front of him, of the face down forms of the cards. Yami reeled back. "Surprised?" Kepura asked him, as a giant holographic projection appeared around Kepura's head. It was a sphere shape, but Yami could clearly tell that it represented what Kepura would see as the playing field. Kepura took one card from his hand. "Now I summon my first monster in attack mode!" he slapped down the card, it disappeared too, and reappeared inside the sphere; Kepura's two face down cards were inside it also, as if there was a duel-panel like on the dueling arenas used in Duelist Kingdom. "Prepare to meet Don Zaloog!" The card appeared in front of him, and it glowed, revealed the form of the brave warrior. 1400/1500. "I end my turn, brave Pharaoh..." He laughed. Yami's eyes twitched. He carefully drew his first card. He smirked. "I am brave," he slapped down one card onto his Duel Disk. "I summon Big Shield Guardna in defensive mode!" the card glowed in front of him, and emerged the form of the giant shield-bearing guard. 2600/100. "And I place two cards face down, just like you..." he slid the two cards into their slots. He smirked. "Do your worst Kepura!" Kepura smirked. "Poor Pharaoh... You do not yet realize what you are up against..." he drew. "Perfect," he looked up at Yami. "For now I'll summon the Ancient Brain!" he slapped down the card onto his holo-panel and it disappeared forming inside the holographic sphere around his head. The giant brain appeared in front f him, glaring at Yami, a mouth in its middle, with its jaws ready to grasp onto something. 1000/700. "And now... I'll activate my hidden magic card..." he pressed one of 5 buttons, just behind his Life Point counter. A giant light appeared from his Duel Disk, and a magic card appeared in front of him in a flash. Kepura smirked. "I activate Secret Pass To The Treasures!" the card flipped up and shone so brightly that Yami squinted. The magic cards rays of light shone upon the Ancient Brain and it glowed in the light. Kepura began to laugh. "Now, my Ancient Brain can attack your Life Points directly..." he raised his arm. "Ancient Brain, attack his Life Points now! Memory Busting charm!" The brain sped forwards and took a large bite out of Yami. Yami fell back at the immense pain he felt. Kepura: 4000 Yami: 3000 Kepura smirked. "There's plenty more where that came from Pharaoh! So don't try your luck!" Yami drew. He smiled for the first time in this duel. He glared up at Kepura with one of those time-for-you-to-die looks. "Now Kepura, unless that magic card of yours has some effect that won't allow me to summon a new monster... I've on this duel!" Kepura reeled in shock. "N...No WAY!?" Yami smirked. He took a card from his hand, and slapped it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Kuribo in attack mode!" the card appeared in front of him, and Kuribo roared out of it. 300/200. "What!? That monster is weak!" Kepura roared. He smirked. "What are you playing at?" Yami closed his eyes, and smirked. "Playing? Who said that...?" He opened his eyes in fury, and took the card from his hand that he had just drawn, and slid it into a slot on his Duel Disk. The card appeared face down and then it flipped up. "Time for your end. Starting with this card: Black Luster Ritual!" the two giant pots appeared on either side of a stone tablet flooring, that bore the insignia of the Black Luster Soldier. Yami smirked. "I sacrifice Big Shield Guardna, and Kuribo... to fuse the forces of Light and Dark from the ages into one... and call forth..." The light glowed and a giant beast emerged from the tablet. It stood up. "The Black Luster Soldier!" cried Yami. 3000/2500. Yami smirked. "Now, Black Luster Soldier... Attack the Ancient Brain with your Chaos Blade!" The Black Luster Soldier opened its eyes swiftly, and sped at the Ancient Brain. It swooped it down with one swipe of its legendary blade. Kepura: 2000 Yami: 3000 Yami smirked. "You think you had it made Kepura... But really you had your life demolished!" Kepura drew his card uneasily. "I play... Warrior of the Sun in attack mode!" Kepura slapped down the card onto his zone. The card disappeared, and the sphere shuttered. He smirked. A card appeared in front of him, and from within it emerged a flaming red-hot beast. 350/300. Kepura smirked. The clouds in the sky whirled around in circles. Kepura looked up at Yami, his manacles glowing eerily. "Now Pharaoh... it is time to experience the ultimate in dueling! Watch!..." he rose his arms. The clouds shifted, and darkness descended upon them. Kepura smirked. Yami knew what he was going to say. Where they were said it all. "Welcome Pharaoh..." said Kepura. "...to the Shadow Realm..." Yami reeled in fear a bit, but he knew he had to go on, and he did trust in his deck, so he drew. "I place one card face down..." he slid one card into a slot. "And end my turn..." Kepura smirked. "Pharaoh... there's no point in dueling if you're only sit around and not play any traps... Now... Warrior of the Sun... Attack the Black Luster Soldier now!" The Warrior of the Sun rose up, and faced the Soldier. "Activate your effect! x10 Boosters!" The Warrior of the Sun's power boosted up to 3500/3000. "Attack!" The warrior darted for the Soldier and shot it with a fire blast, but Yami did nothing but smirk. "Who said that I hadn't laid a trap?" he asked. Kepura reeled, his eyes opened wide. "Activate Mirror Force!" The cards rose, and the blast was caught, sending it straight back at the Warrior of the Sun. Yami smirked. "You ought to think of your moves more carefully..." Yami took to his deck, and prepared to draw a card. But his hand had frozen. A golden light was shining form his Puzzle. He looked down at it, and looked up at the Millennium Guardians as they faded away into the soul image of his mind. Yugi looked up. He smirked. "Kepura... I will defeat you. I am not the Pharaoh, but his very inspiration! And now watch as I, Yugi Muto, defeat you!" He smirked. Yugi looked at his deck cautiously and drew. The card glowed blue, and Yugi looked at it, shocked. He would win. He would defeat the Millennium Guardians...  
  
» TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 


	4. THE TRUTH OF DOOM PT 2

EPISODE- 004 - THE TRUTH OF DOOM. PT 2. "PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH! "What a pleasant surprise this is Kepura... What would you be doing out here and in the rain too?" "Master... Master Bakura, we all agreed that the plan should begin now... Okay?" "No. But how about I take your soul!" Kepura dodged and the beam refracted back upon Bakura. "This IS not what I had intended..." - "I've got to find out how Yugi and Joey summoned their Dragons, Timaeus and Hellmos... The way I can summon Critias is a mystery too... Wait! I know. Time top pay Yugi a little visit!" -- "YUUGGIII!!!" Yugi was falling out the window. Kaiba's deck and Joey's too, glowed and Yugi was protected. Timaeus, Critias and Hellmos fired a large blast at the vortex in the sky. "Good job Pharaoh. But now it is time to duel me. To settle the score for what you did to US 5000 years ago!"  
  
Yugi looked at his card, totally outraged at the fact that he had drawn it. He smirked at last. He started up into Kepura's eyes. The darkness of the Shadow Realm round him circles him like shark, but Yugi could do nothing but smirk at this doomed-like situation. He switched back to Yami's control. "You've certainly done well for yourself Kepura..." Yami told him. "Bringing us to the Shadow Realm with a power that even my Millennium Puzzle cannot negate... Impressive no?" He smirked, and broke into a quiet and short laugh. "But I daresay you've been toying with me Kepura... You thought that if I didn't remember you and your many onslaughts of powerful Ka that I might think that I stood a chance against you. And you went for it. But now it is time to face the truth!" Yami raised his right arm, and growled towards his opponent. "Kepura. You have done nothing but underestimate me in this duel... not because you thought I would be too thick-headed to think I could lose to you, but because you were scared..." Kepura reeled back. He could not believe that Yami knew all this. Kepura reeled so far back, that he ran into Secmenton, the guardian of the Millennium Necklace. Secmenton growled at him, and Kepura stepped away. He met eyes with Yami, who smirked back. "Kepura... prepare to feel the burn, as you lose your soul in the Shadow Realm forever... or perhaps to another victor..." Yami faded back to Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle shining, but also flickering with its power at the same time. He took the card he had just drawn, and pressed a button on his Duel Disk, on its side. His field-zone opened up, and he slid in the card. It slapped shut, and he exploded in a fury of golden-green light. The sky growled, and pierced the borders of the Shadow Realm. Yami smirked, the Orichalcos symbol resting upon his forehead. The Seal of Orichalcos was in play, and it has negated the effects of the Shadow Realm. "Now..." said Yami. "Kepura, you shall now realize that I HAVE negated your Shadow Realm... Why? The Oracle Curse is much older and much more powerful than that of the Shadow Realm. We Egyptians were too foolish to completely understand the magic of the great Atlanteans. I guess that's why Akunadin messed up the Millennium Ritual, and created the monsters that I now called my own... The Egyptian God Monsters... Now..." Yugi faded back to Yami again, the Puzzle's power flickering, and he raised an arm. Kepura reeled. "No way!?" Yami smirked. He held Timaeus in his hand. "Now... Timaeus!" he slapped it onto his Duel Disk, and the ferocious beats emerged roaring at its breath. "Merge with the Black Luster Soldier!" Timaeus swirled in with the Black Luster Soldier, and they reformed to create something entirely different. A giant dragon with the Black Luster Armour, golden glowing eyes, barred fangs, and the giant shield chest, and a swerving tail pointed with the head of a dragon for each zone. "I create... The Black Luster Dragon!" It roared at the top of its lungs. 4100/2150. Yami faded back to Yugi, and then back to Yami again. "Black Dragon Of Luster... Chaos Fire Attack!" Kepura smirked, but still reeling. "I... I... I activate!... Nightmare Wheel!" The card rose and flashed up against the dragon. "Nightmare Wheel prevents on monster from attacking or even changing its position for as long as this card is in play. And it will inflict 500 points of direct damage to my opponent's Life Points each turn! And since it's your monster... Every turn you lose 500 Life Points!" He broke into a crazed laugh. But Yami did not even shake his head. "Fool. Black Dragon Of Luster's effect can negate one magic or trap card per turn... You've lost! Now to defeat you... For YUGI!" Yami faded back again into Yugi, and the Black Dragon Of Luster darted for the card, and shattered it to bits, and then launched its fiery blast at Kepura, shattering him to bits. Kepura: 0000 Kepura cried as the Orichalcos ring shrank and curled above him. "Help me you fools!" he cried out to his partners. They each raised their right arms straight into the air. Kepura smirked. "Very clever Pharaoh... but don't think this is over yet. I'll be back, and then I'll really defeat you!" he raised up his arm, and a giant lightning bolt shocked all of the Millennium Guardians and they disappeared. As the darkness and light merged, Yugi faded back to Yami. Yami looked up into the sky, and what seemed to be 2-gaint rings around the Earth, crossed at one point, in which the lighting had come from. They had gone. Yami faded away, and Yugi dropped to the floor, trying to relax. The sky turned blue once again, and Doom was gone. "What just happened here?" Kaiba asked. Yugi turned to him. "I'll explain. First, I wanna go home..." Kaiba sat at Yugi's dining room table, sipping a coffee in which Yugi's grandpa had made. Kaiba's eyes flashed as Yugi explained the entire situation to him, but as usual, Kaiba was not one to agree. He stood up abruptly. "That's impossible!" Yugi looked at him. "What's not to believe Kaiba? I am Yugi, but I also have another side to me. Yami..." he closed his eyes, his Puzzle glowed and Yami stood up. "Kaiba. It started back in Egypt. If I have to explain this a second time I will. I was Pharaoh, but then darkness hit us, and I smashed my very own millennium Puzzle. My soul was sealed within it. And then 5000 years later, Yugi unlocked the puzzle, and I was infused into him. What is not to understand?" asked Yami. "Rubbish! Was I there? Was anyone else there to prove it?" Kaiba cried. "Actually yes. Ishizu was one of the 6 Priests. And so were you Kaiba..." "What!? That's nonsense!" Kaiba cried, but then he thought. 'Wait a minute. That's the exact story that that Ishizu woman told me... the past repeats itself... And if it's true... No. It can't be!' He began to walk out of the house. "Sorry Yugi, but this has been interesting and all, but I don't believe it. Bye..." "Kaiba!" Yami cried. "It is true. You know it. The Millennium Items, why Pegasus targeted me... Why Marik came after me! Why Doom was here, why these Millennium Guardians have showed up now! It makes sense Kaiba!" Kaiba smirked. "Bye..." he said, leaving the house. Yami stared at him. He knew that Kaiba believed, but he was too proud to admit it. But Kaiba would soon learn. Yami knew it. The Millennium Guardians wanted anyone who had owned a Millennium Item. And in Ancient Egypt, Kaiba had wielded the Millennium Rod. A tall man dressed in purplish clothes, wearing manacles and golden earrings, smirking as he shook in his chair. He was tied up by many thick black chains, but still proved to move the chair out of its bindings. He shook the chair furthermore, and it exploded. The man smirked, and walked through the door to his left. He approached the sleeping form of the Pharaoh, who was wearing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The man smirking, he held out his hand and a terrible force shook from it. He smirked. "PHARAOH... YOU HAD BETTER BE READY... BECAUSE WITH YOUR EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS... I WILL COME AFTER YOU! FOR DESTROYING MY CHANCES AT GAINING THE DARK POWERS OF ZORK NECROPHEDIUS!!!"  
  
» TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. A SHADOW MASTER PT 1

EPISODE- 005 - A SHADOW MASTER. PT 1. "PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH! "Kepura! You may think you've won... but you're wrong. For I hold a card that will negate your Shadow realm... Seal Of Orichalcos!" "Argh. You may have cancelled my Shadow Realm, but you will not win Pharaoh!" "Now I play this card: Timaeus! Black Luster Soldier... Timaeus... Become Black Dragon Of Luster!" "You wont win..." "Attack now!!!" "Help me you fools... You may have won for now Pharaoh... but we'll be back!" -- "Kaiba. Do you understand now?" "The Memory World. Pharaohs? Ha. Yeah right! Bye Yugi..." -- "Hm... Millennium Guardians... it is I, Bakura. The Egyptian God Cards that you stole from the Valley of the Kings..." "What God Cards?!" "The ones you stole from the Valley of the Kings. Because I am after the Pharaoh, and he better be ready. For when I come after him with his Egyptian God Cards... He will be sorry for destroying my chances of being infused with Zork Necrophedius!!!" Yugi looked around. His room was very dimly lit. It was Sunday. He didn't have to go to school today, meaning he could just hang out with his friends. But today of all days, the time had come. What Kepura had said, was about to be a reality. Yami awoke to find the body of Yugi next to him, and the Millennium Puzzle in the young boy's grasp. Yami smirked, and pulled out the Puzzle from his hands, and hung it around his neck. A painful glow echoed in Yami's eyes, and he left the room silently. He passed outside, many dimly lit lampposts, as a grim figure watched in the night. "Thank you Bobasa for keeping a track of him..." "Anything for you Ms. Ishizu..." said Bobasa. "Now..." said Ishizu. "Bobasa. Head back to the Valley of the Kings... There's been a shift change. You will guard the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales... Shadi will guard over the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace..." Bobasa nodded, and left in a hurry. Ishizu watched as Yami left, unaware that she watched, and perched herself low in the bushes for many hours, until she heard Yugi's loud scream very early in the morning. As Ishizu had figured, a few hours later she heard a large cry from Yugi's bedroom. He knew that Yami had gone. And that he may not come back. For the time since they encountered the Millennium Guardians, he had been acting rather strangely. And their minds had been unexpectedly switching since then. Yugi headed towards Domino Museum. To view the lithograph that had predicted his own destiny 5000 years ago: To aid the Pharaoh in his quest for his Memories. But what would happen if the Pharaoh deserted you, Yugi wondered. Yugi slowly walked through the dimness of Domino City at 5 AM, until he arrived at the museum. He climbed the large marble steps, and entered in through the doors, which was very peculiar since the museum was not scheduled to be open for another 2 hours. Yugi circled the museum until he reached the Ancient Egypt exhibit in the North end, and headed down to the Memory, which was boarded up by a large sign on the entrance to the stairwell. He stood perfectly still, staring at what his destiny was. The lithograph, which had predicted that he would serve the Pharaoh, and then, in Yugi's eyes, have the Pharaoh desert him. Yugi remembered back to when he had first unlocked the Millennium Puzzle, and when he was infused with the goodness of his new best friend, the Pharaoh. Yugi woke up with a start. He saw the bully, Ushio, bashing Joey and Tristan. Yugi was scared for their lives. And then he noticed the Millennium Puzzle in front of him, the final piece resting in his limp hand. With only one choice, he took the Puzzle piece and slammed it into the spot, completing the Millennium Puzzle. This began his destiny as the Pharaoh's partner, the help to regain his memories; the one how would complete his destiny with him. "We're going to play a game now..." Yami said. He cried a bit, standing there remembering the memories. And then the figure that had been stalking him for a while revealed herself. "Yugi Muto," said Ishizu. Yugi turned with a start. "Ha... Ishizu..." he mouthed, but no words came out. "How are you Yugi?" Ishizu asked, but Yugi only hung his head. "Hmmm... I do not own the Millennium Necklace anymore... but somehow I can sense what is troubling you. It has to do with the Millennium Guardians, am I not correct?" Yugi raised his head, and nodded in amazement. Ishizu smiled. "Am I talented or what? Anyway... I believe you are confused with the whole situation at the moment... Allow me to explain... The Millennium Guardians were appointed by the Pharaoh to guard over each Millennium Item after he died. He entrusted them to do it at that moment, with his previous experience of the Tomb Thief Bakura, and even his own cousin, Seto. He did not trust the remainder of the Elected Priests, as was demonstrated with his cousin, they were all too easy to control. So he enlisted the help of the Millennium Guardians, Kepura, Atenza, Sehka, Kishib, Secmenton, Martis, and the ghost form of the Elected Priest for the Millennium Scales..." Yugi stood in anxiousness, listening to Ishizu's explanation. "But, by then... Seto heard of Yami's plan... and joined forces with the High Mage Heishin. Heishin had only just found plans to locate the dark power sealed away by Akunamon, the Dark-Oracle-Staff, once held by the Ancient Atlanteans... But when he attacked, Yami sacrificed his soul and was sealed within the Puzzle. Heishin and the staff were also sealed within a tight shield room, inside the Puzzle itself, which can only be opened with the aid of the Egyptian Gods, and the Puzzle..." "What does Heishin have to do with this?" Yugi asked Ishizu. Ishizu looked stunned. "Oh nothing... I just said that to explain in further detail as to how Yami was sealed away..." At that moment Yugi thought about how he and Yami had won Battle City together. "Pharaoh... To stop my evil self I will sacrifice myself now! I forfeit!" "Noooo!!!"  
  
Yami had won Battle City and now it was on to unlock his memories with the help of Yugi, his best friend. Yugi closed his eyes tight. This was pain for him. He had been united with Yami for as long as he could remember. He could even remember standing on this very spot, where Yami regained his lost memories... "Are you okay Yugi Muto?" Ishizu asked. Yugi wiped off the tears. "Yeah, I'm fine..." he lied. Pharaoh looked almost cross-eyed looking at what tea held out. "What's this..." Tea held out a cartouche pendant to the Pharaoh. "Take it... That's...a cartouche pendant..." she said. "In Ancient Egypt, it was what the Pharaoh's name was written on!" "There's no name written on this..." "I'd like you to put your real name there..." "My... Real name.....!?" "So...if you remember your real name once you got your memory back, you won't forget it this time. On that stone tablet, all instances of the Pharaoh's name were scratched out... Your name disappeared from your memory... I just... want to know your name..." Pharaoh put it on. "Thanks Tea! I'll treasure it!!" Yugi looked up, directly at the engraving of the Pharaoh's sacred Millennium Puzzle. He remembered once holding it around his neck, but not anymore. The Millennium Puzzle was gone, as was the spirit that inhabited it, the Nameless Pharaoh, Yami. Yugi got flashes of Yami's memory; when he held up the God Cards, to when the Lithograph glowed, and ten to when Yami fell out of body. They had been through so much together, so why would Yami leave. Then and there Yugi decided not to blame himself, and that Yami had most likely needed to go, and that he WOULD return. And then Yugi noticed something that he had not noticed before. A string of text in-between that of the top engravings of the monsters, at the very top, perched high above them all. Somehow this puzzled Yugi, as he had not remembered there being any text upon the lithograph in that position. "Ishizu..." asked Yugi. "Can you read Heretic?" Ishizu turned to him. "Yes... Why?" Yugi looked up. "What does that say perched at the very top?" Ishizu looked up. Her eyes flashed. He looked concerned, and anxious all at once. "What the..." she mouthed. He tried to translate the words to Yugi. "From the depths of darkness... he shall... awaken... Oh my! ...the powers of darkness shall forsaken... This is weird ...from death and blight, he shall remember... all that has laid present to him... and I can't figure out this one... Oh I got it! ...and be creation..." Ishizu turned to Yugi. "I have no idea what it means..." Yugi walked up towards the lithograph. He blinked a few times, staring up into the centre of the Millennium Puzzle, and then began. "From the depths of darkness he shall awaken... the powers of darkness shall forsaken... from death and blight, he shall remember... all that has laid present to him... and be creation..." The engraving of the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and out from it poured an eerie greenish light. It blinded Yugi for a few seconds, but he looked up just in time to see the Lithograph frozen over by what appeared to be cold, greyish and purpled ice. Yugi reeled back. Ishizu's eyes widened. "What... is this!?" The same eerie green glow, echoed in Yugi's pocket. He looked down concerned, and then hurriedly reached into it to find an Orichalcos Crystal. His eyes widened. "HA... NAMELESS PHARAOH..." laughed Bakura. "I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU, AND AS I PROVED TO MARIK... I CANNOT BE DESTROYED! FOR I AM THE DARKNESS!..."  
  
» TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. A SHADOW MASTER PT 2

EPISODE- 006 - A SHADOW MASTER. PT 2. "PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH! "Wow... Yugi do you know what that is?" "Yeah I do Ishizu. It's an Oracle Curse Crystal... made from Orichalcos, a stone that the Atlanteans treasured even more than gold..." "Atlanteans? How do you know all this?" "Well. After Battle City, a group called Doom attacked with the Oracle Curse... And we only barely beat them by using the 3 Dragons..." "Dragons?" "Yeah. Timaeus, Critias and Hellmos... But..." -- "What does this thing do! AHH! -- Wow. What was that? A vision..." -- "Joey. I need you help..." "Yeah sure Yugi. I'd never back down when a friend needs me... you're not inviting Kaiba too are you?" "Yeah, that's a great idea Joey!" - "Now, I activate Dark Force! Arghh. Yugi!? Shut Down To Duel!" "Kaiba..." "What are you doing here Yugi?" "Kaiba... I need you help..." Kaiba sat in his office, looking outside the window onto the streets of Domino City. He raised his hands up to his face, and crossed them over, so he could rest his chin upon them. He took a moment to think about why he was here, and then he spun his chair around. "Yugi..." he began. "I still do not understand. What is it that you want from me?" Yugi half mindedly fell back a bit. "What? Oh all right. Kaiba..." he closed his eyes, and opened them looking to the ceiling. "Kaiba. Remember how I told you that there were two me's? Yami the Pharaoh, and me Yugi Muto... Well Yami lived inside the Puzzle... and ever since our duel with the Millennium Guardians... the Puzzle's been reacting a bit. It kept on switching between us throughout the entire time we were near them..." Kaiba gave Yugi an exasperated look, and turned his chair towards the window once again. "I still don't know what you want with me..." "Kaiba..." Yugi said again. "It is difficult to understand I am sure. For half the time I knew Yami, I had no idea he existed... But... Yami and the Puzzle disappeared this morning. Bobasa, he was the Tombkeeper who led us into the Memory World, told me to expect great unsure ness from Yami as he had recovered his memory, but still did not maybe understand it all. I guess that happens when an evil Shadow Master changes your Memory... Anyways... I went to the Domino Museum for some reason and I talked to Ishizu. As we were talking I explained about Doom and the Memory World and everything since we last spoke. But then, the Lithograph glowed Kaiba..." Kaiba's eyes widened. Yugi kept on, "...and a string on Ancient text appeared at the very top of it. I asked Ishizu what it said, and she said it to me all jumbled up. I said it straight out... and the Lithograph... froze over..." Kaiba stood up. "Froze... Over...?" "Yeah. With dark colored ice... And then... this formed inside my pocket..." Yugi held out the grim Orichalcos Crystal. Kaiba turned to see. "Wha!?" Kaiba laid his eyes upon the green glowing crystal. "Can it be? It's an Orichalcos Crystal!?" Yugi looked up at him. "Yes Kaiba. But later on when I returned home..." he closed his eyes. "I clenched it in my hand. I was just thinking about Yami when I said I'd like to have a go at him... And then I got a vision. Kaiba... this means that I need to find something! And why else would I have received the Crystal, if the Millennium Items were not needed to stop the Millennium Guardians?" Kaiba took a deep breath. "Why do you want me for?" Yugi glared up at him. "The Millennium Guardians appear... Yami and the Puzzle gone... The 3 Legendary Dragons present themselves to us... and all the second after the Pharaoh's Memory..." Kaiba sat back down, and turned his chair towards the window again. "No. If I agree to help you, I'm also agreeing to believe your fairy tale about mummies and Pharaohs..." Mokuba glared at his brother. "Seto? Why would Yugi say all this if it wasn't true...?" Kaiba stood up. "Mokuba? He's lying! Don't listen to him! This is all impossible!" "Then Kaiba! Why did Pegasus come after me!? Why did Marik want me!? Why did Doom Show Up!? Why the hell are the Millennium Guardians here!?" Kaiba smirked. "Pegasus came after you because you defeated me..." he said. "Marik wanted you because you won Duelist Kingdom. Doom wanted Wheeler, you and I, because were the top 3 of Battle City. And the Millennium Guardians are here for one reason. To make a fool out of you!" He smirked. "Guards, get them out of my sight!" Two big men, who were Kaiba's Guards, approached Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan, and became ushering them to the door. "You're making a big mistake Kaiba!" cried Yugi. "Yeah!" cried Joey. "Don't come crying to us when the Millennium Guardians come after you coz' you own the Millennium Rod back in Ancient Egypt!..." The door slammed shut. Mokuba glared at his brother. "Seto...? Why would they lie?" "Give it a rest Mokuba..." Kaiba sat in his office, alone for the next Twenty Minutes. He shook his head and picked up his phone. He pressed the number 1 and began speaking with his receptionist. "Reception, this is Mr. Kaiba..." he said into the receiver. He took a long and deep breath. "Send up Amelda from engineering... I wish to have a word with him..." "Oh..." said Yugi's Grandfather. "It is a troublesome day when an old man has to do his grandson's choirs, just because he has to go and rescue the world..." He put on a funny voice, mimicking Yugi. "Hogwash! He's destined to do it, to help the Pharaoh. I should know... When I found the Puzzle itself..." He stopped walking. He looked next to him: Yugi's room. "Goodnight Yugi..." he whispered, and kept on walking. Yugi lay asleep in his bed, having a bad dream. He was tossing and turning all over. His eyes were clenching as if he was trying to hold something back. A familiar golden glow appeared on his forehead; and he awoke with a start. He saw small snippets of his dream before his eyes. A tall man dressed in purplish clothes, wearing manacles and golden earrings, smirking as he shook in his chair. He was tied up by many thick black chains, but still proved to move the chair out of its bindings. He shook the chair furthermore, and it exploded. The man smirked, and walked through the door to his left. He approached the sleeping form of the Pharaoh, who was wearing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The man smirking, he held out his hand and a terrible force shook from it. Yugi's eyes pulsated at the thought of this horrible nightmare, but somehow he knew that this was not any ordinary nightmare. It was a vision. He could tell as the Orichalcos Crystal on his bedside table glowing in the moonlight, coming in from his skylight. Yugi got up out of his bed. He walked over to the table where his computer was. He turned it on, and started exploring through the C:/ Drive. Up came a long list. He clicked the mouse and up came a list of 40: his Deck. He scanned through it, and smirked. He stood up, and went to his cupboard and pulled out a rather dusty Duel Disk. He put it onto his left arm, and also reached inside the boxes inside the cupboard for his deck. He took his deck, and slid it into his Deck-Recognition-Slot. The Duel Disk became active, and the glowing lights illuminated his room. Through the many locks of golden hair falling from his fringe, he looked up into the night sky. He smirked, and thrust his arm forwards. "It's Time To Duel!" Kaiba sat on his chair facing the window again. A knock on the door, and then Amelda walked in slowly, dusty from his work. Kaiba spun around on his chair, and gave Amelda a disapproving look, but not for him, but for the situation. "Amelda..." he began. "See if you can locate Raphael and Varion..." "But why?" Amelda asked. Kaiba took a deep breath. "The spirit within Yugi's Puzzle has regained its Memories... and now some Millennium Guardians from 5,000 years ago have come back to haunt him... But... When Yugi dueled one of them earlier, he only just barely won it. Reform the Doom Organization, and help us..." Amelda nodded. "I'll do my best Seto... Raphael and Varion... And to show I'm loyal: Grimo too..." Deep down in a giant hole in the Earth, lay the Millennium Guardians. Their base was at least 1,000 miles beneath the Earth's surface. The darkness overwhelms the entire vicinity, but it was dimly lit, because they had lit some torches with some of the lava rolling around, as they were close to the Earth's Core. There sat 6 large chairs, almost like thrones in the center of the area, where the Millennium Guardians sat. Kepura exchanged looks with them all, and then stood up. "At last..." he began, smirking, but you could hardly tell as his many chins clouded him. A fat man, but nonetheless powerful. His golden manacles glowed, and he smirked. "...We have finally gotten the Millennium Puzzle... and we owe it all to our master..." he closed his eyes. "And we owe it all to him, for he has been secretly helping us in ways we cannot even imagine... He is currently living inside the Puzzle as we know, but he has also formed a lesser connection between the one that the spirit of the Puzzle, Pharaoh Yami, son of the Akunamon the Brave, cares for most. The puny boy, Yugi Muto..." The Millennium Guardians exchanged looks with each other in unsure ness. The 5 of them didn't understand Kepura's methods. Kepura smirked. "OUR REVENGE BEGINS TONIGHT!" he looked to his fellow Millennium Guardians. "SOON THE PHARAOH'S SOUL SHALL BE LOST FOREVER...! HA HA AHA HA...!!!"  
  
» TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. A SHADOW MASTER PT 3

EPISODE - 007 -"A SHADOW MASTER. PT 3."  
  
"PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH! "Thank you Bobasa, for keeping track of him..." "Anything for you Ms. Ishizu..." -- "YAAMMMMIIIII!!!" -- "Yugi Muto... Tell me. Why have you come to Domino Museum so early in the morning..." "Atemu's gone, Ishizu..." "The Pharaoh is loyal to you. He'll come back." "Maybe. I can remember unlocking the Puzzle, winning Battle City, and even finding out his name... I don't get why he would just leave!" "He'll be back." "Ishizu can you read Heretic? Can you translate that ext on the top of the Lithograph for me? I don't think I've seen it there before..." "From the depths... -- and be creation..." "What does that mean?" The Lithograph immediately froze over with dark crystals. "What is this!? An Orichalcos Crystal..." -- "Hmmm... You're a fool Nameless Pharaoh. As I proved to Marik... I cannot be destroyed... For I am THE Darkness!..."  
  
Yugi reeled away from the darkly frozen lithograph, which lay before him and Ishizu Ishtar, resting inside the glass case at Domino City Museum. Ishizu's eyes expressed great concern; this was something that was written in the scriptures, and she knew it. The reason as to why the Pharaoh was sealed was about to return.  
  
"Yugi Muto. Do you know what that is?" she asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded silently. "It is an Orichalcos Crystal. After the Battle City Tournament was finished, Joey, Tristan, Tea and I came here to unlock Atemu's Memories with the 3 Egyptian God cards... But a man called Dartz processed a secret ritual and sealed the Lithograph. Somehow Duel Monsters came to life also."  
  
Ishizu blinked several times. "The Lithograph was sealed!?"  
  
"Yes," said Yugi. "But that's not all. Dartz was the leader of an Organization called Doom, and he had 3 servants, Raphael, Amelda and Varion, who were after the Top-3 from Battle City. Joey, Kaiba and I. Joey beat Varion using his own technique of an Armour Deck against him, but then Mai Valentine, who was in love with Varion, dueled Joey, and beat him. And in both duels, the Seal of Orichalcos was played..."  
  
"The Seal of Orichalcos!?"  
  
"Yes. It's a Field-Type Magic Card, that transforms all of your monsters in DARK and gives them 500 extra points," said Yugi. "Plus, the Orichalcos Ring will surround the field, and nobody can enter or exit until the duel is over. But, only one duelist can emerge. The loser will lose their soul..."  
  
"They lose their soul!?"  
  
"Yeah. Joey beat Varion and Varion lost his soul. But then Joey lost to Mai, and his soul was taken too. Kaiba dueled Amelda, and Amelda lost his soul just like Varion. I dueled Raphael, but he helped me find Dartz, so I played a card that allowed the Orichalcos not to take his soul. He's somewhere now, I don't' know where. I think he's settled down... Kaiba and I then went to Dartz and defeated him, and released all the souls that were taken by the Orichalcos. Then we went back to the Lithograph, which wasn't sealed anymore, and unlocked Atemu's Memories..."  
  
Ishizu blinked. "That's quite a story... So this 'Orichalcos Crystal can do what?"  
  
"It negates the Seal of Orichalcos... Just like the 3 Legendary Dragons..."  
  
"3 Legendary Dragons!?"  
  
"3 Beasts of Unimaginable power... Timaeus, Critias and Hellmos. They guard and watch over the Holy Land, where the monsters of Ka were sealed 10,000 years ago in Atlantis. I believe that Egypt learnt quite a bit from Atlantis... but they never quite learnt how to seal away a person's Ka... and I guess that's why Atemu's dad created the Millennium Items..."  
  
"So why did the Orichalcos Stone appear now?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"I don't know... I just don't know..."  
  
Yugi lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, holding his hand upright, staring at the Orichalcos Crystal that was in his hand.  
  
'Hmm... Why did this thing show up now?' he wondered.  
  
Yugi looked at the Orichalcos Crystal from all sides. It looked the same, small and green, with a point at the top. But still, he hadn't expected anything else. After all, it was just a stone that could cancel the Orichalcos.  
  
'Why on Earth would an Orichalcos Crystal appear just after the Lithograph is sealed...' Yugi thought. 'Wait a minute... I wonder...'  
  
Yugi stared at the Orichalcos Crystal. He kept on repeating what Ishizu had told him in his mind, and how the Lithograph froze over.  
  
"Man... If Atemu ever comes back... I'd really like to teach him a lesson!" he gripped tight on the Orichalcos Crystal. Yugi closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed that the Orichalcos Crystal was glowing brightly.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
And Yugi fell back, with a vision coming before his eyes. A tall man dressed in purplish clothes, wearing manacles and golden earrings, smirking as he shook in his chair. He was tied up by many thick black chains, but still proved to move the chair out of its bindings. He shook the chair furthermore, and it exploded. The man smirked, and walked through the door to his left. He approached the sleeping form of the Pharaoh, who was wearing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The man smirking, he held out his hand and a terrible force shook from it. And he fell back.  
  
He opened his eyes wide. 'What the hell was that!?' And then he realized. 'It was a vision. This Orichalcos Crystal came to me... to show me something...'  
  
He took his belt, and locked it onto his waist, and put his deck into the pocket. He stood firmly, his Duel Disk on his arm, with a most determined look upon his face.  
  
"Atemu..." he said. "You had better be ready. Coz' I'm coming to get you!"  
  
After school that day, Yugi approached Joey with his ultimate question. He had of course told them about the vision, and seeing Ishizu earlier that morning, but not about the Millennium Puzzle disappearing. But his friends didn't seem to notice...  
  
"Yeah? Hey Yugi, remember you already told me this..." said Joey.  
  
"No!"  
  
"No?" asked Joey. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Yeah Yugi," said Tea. "You don't seem like yourself..."  
  
Yugi took a deep breath. "Has it even occurred to you that I do not have the Millennium Puzzle?" Joey, Tea and Tristan's eyes widened, as if they had just realized. Yugi gave them a disapproving look. "The reason why I went to the museum, was because the Puzzle was gone..." he took a deep breath. "And then... the vision happened after I came back. But it wasn't so unexpected, because I was holding an Orichalcos Crystal..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"The Lithograph froze over when I read out a passage from the Lithograph that I had never seen before. It seemed weird to me, and then it was covered in dark-purple ice, and the Crystal formed in my pocket."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yeah..." said Yugi softly. "And the vision... Joey... Can I count on your help...?"  
  
Joey thought for a moment. He was thinking hard. "Well... you lied to me about the Puzzle... so no..." Yugi's eyes widened. Joey smirked. "Yeah sure. I'd never back out on you Yugi. You're my pal!"  
  
Yugi smiled widely. "Thanks Joey. Plus it's also the fact that you're one of the Chosen Duelists, and you can summon Hellmos... so I kind of figured you'd be a good asset!"  
  
"Yeah!" Joey froze. "Hey Yugi... You weren't thinking of inviting Kaiba too? Because he controls Critias..."  
  
"Yeah!" cried Yugi. "That's a great idea! We can get Kaiba to come along! Let's get to Kaiba Corp. right now!" and he began walking.  
  
Joey shook his head. "Me and my big mouth..."  
  
Seto Kaiba sat dimly in his control room. Or dueling room, as it seemed more to be established as. Kaiba stood in front of the Duel Robot. He was dueling; his Duel Disk was on his arm, and he had 1 monster in front of him, glaring down onto the Duel Robot's XYZ Dragon Cannon. But, no matter how dim the situation seemed, Kaiba smirked.  
  
Kaiba: 200  
  
Robot: 550  
  
'Hmmmm...' thought Kaiba. 'The Duel Robot currently has XYZ Dragon Cannon in attack mode with 2800 Attack Points... I have my Sorcerer of Chaos... but it only has 2300 Attack Points... Unless...' he froze. 'Unless I use its effect!'  
  
He raised his arm. "Now..." he opened his eyes. "Sorcerer of Chaos... I activate your effect!" the Sorcerer of Chaos glowed, and shot a beam at the XYZ Dragon Cannon. It was shattered to pieces. Kaiba smirked. "The Sorcerer of Chaos can automatically remove 1 face-up monster from your side of the field, from the game, at the cost of my Battle Phase. But that still doesn't matter..." he looked won to his face-up magic card. "Thanks to my Light of Chaos Magic Card, you shall lose 300 Points whenever a monster is removed from play!"  
  
Kaiba: 200  
  
Robot: 250  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes. 'Ha. Now it's all set. First I bet it'll play a monster in defense mode... and then I'll spring my Trap winning this duel!' he smirked, and opened his eyes. "I end my turn..." said Kaiba smirking.  
  
The Duel Robot glowed. "Draw card... Scanning. Play 1 Magic Card. Raise Dead..." the card appeared and glowed. "Revive Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon onto field, in defense mode..."  
  
Kaiba smirked. 'Ha. The Duel Robot played the Ultimate Dragon in defense mode... It must think that my face down card is a Trap. Lucky it is!' He closed his eyes, and then blinked them open. He rose and arm.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan walked into the arena at that exact moment, shocked by Kaiba's new duel tactic.  
  
Kaiba smirked. He had not noticed Yugi as of yet. "Now... I activate my Trap Card!" he rose it up, and it revealed a card with a barrier on it, shapely and darkly looking. He smirked. "I activate Dark Force!... The counteract of Mirror Force! It gathers all monsters you have out in defense mode and yes you're right. Removes them from play!" The Dark Force card shot at the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and it exploded in a fury of fire. The Duel Robot's Life Points fell to 0, and Kaiba was the winner. Kaiba then turned and noticed Yugi standing there.  
  
"Ahhh Yugi!?" he cried. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes. "Kaiba..." he opened them.  
  
"I NEED YOUR HELP..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
